pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 4 (XY). Synopsis While Y, Tierno, Shauna and Trevor go to Geosenge Town and face the Ultimate Weapon, X battles Lysandre. Lysandre is surprised X has not Mega Evolved any of his Pokémon, though X has a secret strategy to counter Lysandre's plan for the Ultimate Weapon. Chapter Plot X has made his decision and calls his Quilladin and Charmeleon back, then sends all his three Pokémon that can Mega Evolve - Gengar, Kangaskhan and Manectric. This intrigues Lysandre and Xerosic, though Lysandre wonders why X did not Mega Evolve any of them. Suspecting the boy wants him to make the first move, Lysandre has Mienfoo use Dual Chop, Pyroar to launch Hyper Voice and Mega Gyarados to bite. Mega Gyarados bites Elec, who uses Wild Charge, which electrocutes Mega Gyarados badly. X senses Mega Gyarados' type had changed and suspects water/dark type to be the most probably, considering Mega Gyarados' Bite did much more damage, yet it took less damage from Wild Charge than a normal Gyarados would. Lysandre commends X for this observation. Pyroar launches out flames to burn Kanga, whose child, Lil' Kanga, hides in her pouch. Kanga gets bitten and tossed around by Pyroar, with her and X being exhausted by this battle. Lysandre is surprised X did not Mega Evolve any of his Pokémon yet, but knows well he must not let his guard down. Xerosic watches the battle, thinking they may have overestimated the boy with the Mega Evolution power. Suddenly, an alarm rings and Xerosic notices the power is low. Lysandre notices X's Mega Ring is uncovered, but none of his Pokémon seem to be Mega Evolved. Just then, Kanga's child, Lil' Kanga, who had actually Mega Evolved, lands onto Mega Gyarados' face, crushing its head. Xerosic panics, realizing only Kangaskhan's child transforms during the Mega Evolution process. Xerosic runs off to find the cause why the absorber malfunctions, while Lysandre is impressed by X's strategy. However, Lysandre wonders if this sneak attack was worth it, since X could've used Manectric, Elec, who had a much greater advantage over Mega Gyarados. Lysandre senses something and asks Xerosic, who cannot figure out why Xerneas tree's energy has not been drained, nor why the tree starts glowing. Lysandre realizes, due to Elec's ability, Lightning Rod, all the electricity was drawn and taken to it. X asks Lysandre does he really take what Lysandre actually stole. X replies this is how he returns the favor, after Team Flare drained the electricity from Lumiose City, causing the blackout. The tree glows bright, with Xerosic, X and Lysandre noticing the tree's transformation into an actual Xerneas. Upon seeing Xerneas, X smiles. In Laverre City's hospital, Y stands vigil over her unconscious mother. Y holds Grace's hand, admitting she has to go now, but respects her. Y apologises for all the things she said to her mother. Suddenly, Shauna rushes in and calls Y, since they have to be going. Trevor and Cassius notice the Gym Leaders arrive, surfing on an Avalugg, since they passed on the information X went to battle Team Flare into Geosenge Town. These are Olympia, Grant and Valerie they saw before, as well as Ramos of Coumarine City and Wulfric from Snowbelle Town. Y, Shauna and Tierno come, who demand to know if Trevor was just to "see them off". Wulfric is told these are the children from Vaniville Town. Wulfric knows well their determination and frustration over Team Flare, factors which are actually welcome in the fight. Tierno, Shauna and Trevor board onto Avalugg, while Y decides to fly in her Sky Trainer suit. Y calls her Rhyhorn, Rhyrhy, back and flies off with the group. Xerosic and Lysandre stare at Xerneas. Lysandre points out Xerneas' horns are blue, meaning it is not a threat, unless it is in the active mode. Xerosic checks and finds the absorber has 70% energy for the Ultimate Weapon. Lysandre rises up on a platform, declaring to activate the weapon. Lysandre takes out a key and puts it in a slot, then turns it around. Lysandre claims it is time, as the Ultimate Weapon rises from the three stones over Geosenge Town. Bryony, who floats over the town, is pleased the plan is starting and the weapon transforms into a bud. The group goes to Geosenge Town and sees the giant bud. Wulfric suspects it is the Ultimate Weapon, while Valerie fears how something beautiful can be so deadly. Trevor agrees with Valerie, dazzled by the object's beauty. Wulfric asks Olympia to use her psychic powers to close the Ultimate Weapon. Y flies off to the "bud" and pushes it, claiming she will not give up as long as she lives. The Gym leaders, as well as Shauna, Trevor and Tierno, go to the Weapon and push it, along with the Pokémon, to stop the "bud" from opening. Bryony sees them and thinks they are all fools for trying. Debuts Character *Wulfric *Ramos Pokémon *Avalugg (Wulfric's) *Olympia's Slowking *Wulfric's Abomasnow *Ramos' Gogoat *Ramos' Jumpluff *Tyrantrum (Grant's) Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 4 chapters